The Roommates
by mangoblogs
Summary: Mercedes and Rachel are roommates in New York City after moving from Lima, Ohio. The first chapter is the two of them searching for a roommate. This is a Samcedes story and there will be the trio friendship of Sam, Mercedes and Rachel. I do not own glee... or any songs they may sing.
1. Chapter 1

*****I am adding all my stories that I have on Tumblr on so here goes one that some of you may or may not have read. It is not a long story at all but I does dabble into Rachcedes friendship as roommates. It is a samcedes story so if you do not like samcedes I suggest not reading it lol.*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes shook her head and crossed out the name Brittany S. Pierce and looked up as Rachel leaned on the door closing it.<p>

"God, I can't go thru with another interview, Rachel!" Mercedes whined as she leaned back and watched Rachel walk back over.

"Mercedes, we have made a commitment to find a roommate and we have to see it thru!" She said gleefully. Mercedes couldn't understand how she was enjoying this at all. "Hopefully the next one will have read the ad thoroughly." She said eyeing the names on the sheet.

Mercedes and Rachel had seen about five other candidates that morning. Each one were a wrong suit for the both of them. Mercedes looked at the name of the last candidate and prayed she was good enough.

"Rachel, these people are not reading what we wrote at all." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "The ad said in bold, NO PETS! I'm allergic to cats and you're allergic to dogs. And she brought in one of the fattest cats ever!"

"Well, in her defense she said that she didn't think he was a cat." Rachel added.

"She requested the cat have it's own room!" Mercedes looked over at Rachel. "My eyes are still watering and not because I couldn't stop laughing!" Mercedes giggled and wiped her eyes as she thought of the crazy things the girl said.

"Well, the one prior wasn't too very nice! She called me hobbit and made fun of my headband." Rachel reminded. Mercedes was almost considering that one because she was funny. Until she started rummaging thru their garbage.

"Thank God again that this last girl is the last one we see today." She smiled and looked at the name. "If we don't accept her we'll have to get second jobs to afford the rent." Mercedes said sadly looking over at Rachel. "I really don't want to sing at that diner. It will cut into my studio time."

"Yeah, I agree! And I need time to study my lines because they've made some crazy changes to the script." She shook her head and looked back at Mercedes. "We should've stayed in Lima, huh?"

"No… Lima has no place for divas like us. We will make New York work for us. And this…" She looked down and read the name again. " Sam Evans girl is going to help us get there!" Mercedes replied trying to be positive. Rachel nodded and smiled getting up as she heard a knock at the door.

"Well… here goes nothing!"

"Here goes everything!" Mercedes corrected and sat up looking straight at the door. Rachel skipped to the door and sang as she opened it.

"Youuuu musssstt beeee Sammmmm uh-" she stopped when she noticed a gorgeous blonde standing at their door. "Um can we help you?" She asked looking back at Mercedes. Sam looked down at a paper in his hand then back at Rachel then behind her at Mercedes.

"I'm Sam Evans, responding to your ad for a roommate!" He replied. Mercedes rolled her eyes and crossed his name off.

"Oh hell to the no! Does anybody read in this city?" She asked stomping over to the front door. As she got closer she noticed that Sam was fine as hell. He looked about 6 feet tall, long blonde hair that he had in a ponytail, a red plaid shirt with a white tee beneath it finishing off with a pair of jeans. She looked at Rachel who was already in flirting mode and shook her head. "No Rachel!" She said snatching her arm. Sam smiled at the two as they argued in a whisper.

"You said we needed the last one!" She whispered.

"That was before I found out SHE was a He!" Mercedes reminded her. She turned to Sam and smiled. "Did you even read the ad?"

"Well yeah!" He said giving her a lopsided smile. "Damn he's fine!" She thought to herself. "Look, I honestly just saw roommate needed and saw the price was great and here I am! I really need this place. Hotel fees are killing me." He admitted. Mercedes looked at him as he pleaded then over at Rachel who was looking at him like one of her veggie wraps she loved so much. "I'm willing to pay six months in advance!"

"Welcome home roomie!" Rachel said jumping into his arms. He laughed and hugged her looking at Mercedes as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Mercedes! Let's show him his room!"

"This is a bad idea!" Mercedes mumbled as she followed behind and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was crazy between the three of them and it was all because of him. Rachel and Mercedes made sure to sit him down and tell him the rules but he'd break each one. Every time he'd break them he'd give them that sexy ass grin of his apologizing.<p>

Even though he spent most of his day working, the time they saw him he was causing havoc. Apparently Sam was a momma's boy and messy as hell. Rachel would clean up after him but Mercedes would tell him about himself. Mercedes hated being the bad guy but she knew Rachel was only doing it because she wanted Sam.

Mercedes was beyond tired of the thirst by the second day that Sam was there. She woke up the next morning cooking breakfast when Sam and Rachel walked in. She turned and rolled her eyes as she cast it upon Sam's sweaty chiseled body and then at Rachel's sports bra and shorts. "Really Rachel?" She thought to herself and turned back to cooking.

"Yeah I run every morning! Gotta keep this body right for my line of work." She heard Sam say. He still hadn't told them what he did.

"Oh we have so much in common!" Rachel added batting her lashes at him as he wiped himself down.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" He asked sniffing the air and walking over to the kitchen where Mercedes stood over the stove flipping her homemade blueberry pancakes. "Oh my God! That smells just like my mom used to make em back home in Kentucky!" He inhaled then smiled at Mercedes. She giggled and looked over at Rachel who stood with her arms crossed.

"Want some?" Mercedes asked. He smiled and nodded as she pulled out a plate for him."Sausage and eggs too?"he nodded like a kid at a candy store. "Rachel, I know you don't want none since you're vegetarian and all." She smirked and brought over her plate and Sam's to the table.

"No… I'll just have my grapefruit!" She smiled. "Wouldn't want to ruin the workout I got this morning!" She looked over at Sam as he jammed a fork load in his mouth. Mercedes giggled and shook her head as Sam paused and thought about what Rachel was saying.

"I'll just workout more later… this is just really good, Mercedes!" He continued to eat as Rachel sighed and looked at Mercedes.

"So… Mercedes… is Aaron sleeping over tonight?" Rachel asked. Sam paused and looked between the two girls.

"He might!" Mercedes replied before sipping her orange juice.

"That's Mercedes boyfriend!" Rachel added. Sam raised a brow at her and nodded but continued to eat. Mercedes smiled and shook her head. She still hadn't told her boyfriend that a guy moved in. All she told him was the roommates name and let him assume it was a girl.

And then came the biggest problem with having Sam living there. He was always walking around with no shirt on. Mercedes told him he needed to stop that because he was living with girls. Then one day Mercedes and her boyfriend came home with Rachel from one of her shows. They walked bumped right into Sam walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. Both Rachel and Mercedes gazed right at the front of the towel completely forgetting Aaron standing there.

"Whoa I'm sorry! I didn't think any of you guys were home!" He said opening his bedroom door and closing it behind him. Aaron spent the following hour upset with her over it.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" She remembered asking.

"You don't get the big deal? My girlfriend has a guy living right across the hall from her!"

"Okay… and?"

"And you told me it was a girl!"

"No I did not… I simply said Rachel and I have a new roommate named Sam." She reminded him. He laughed and threw his hand up.

"You should have told me instead of having me walk right into him as his ding dong swing right in front of your door!" He shouted.

"Ding dong, really Aaron?" She looked at him. "Look it's not like I planned for him to get the room across from mine." Aaron shook his head and grabbed his coat and stood at her door.

"You're incredible, you know that?" He turned the knob and walked out.

"Aaron it was Rachel's idea… I didn't even want him to be here!" She said walking behind him. He kept walking and left out the front door. Mercedes sighed turning and bumping into Sam. He was dressed up looking really nice and had his hair slicked back. He looked up at her with a frown.

"I'll be back in the morning." He muttered walking past her.

"Sam!" She said behind him feeling like crap. He ignored her as well slamming the door behind him.

He didn't stay mad at her long though as he accompanied her to church that Sunday. Aaron on the other hand was so upset with her. When they got back home Rachel was all over him again till he left.

"Mercedes… do you ever wonder what Sam does for a living?" Rachel asked sitting next to her as Mercedes read her book.

"Nope… it's none of my business!" She lied. She wondered about it all the time. "And it's none of yours either." She reminded her.

"I think we should know. I mean he knows what we do." She added. Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to read. "I think he's a stripper."

"A stripper? I doubt it! I'd put money on a gigolo though." She replied as she flipped the pages of her book.

"We need to find out!"

"Just ask him."

"I tried and he said it's something the ladies like." Rachel added shaking her head. Mercedes laughed and placed her book down.

"Like I said…gigolo!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part...again this is a story I had written before on tumblr and now adding to ...I still don't own Glee or it's characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Later that day Mercedes was in her bedroom texting Aaron because he was still ignoring her calls. After her fifth text message he finally replied that he had been busy at work. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she text him inviting him over.<p>

**Mercedes: okay well why don't you come over and chill**

**Aaron: I'm still kinda busy…I'll see if I can later**

She figured he was lying and being childish. She knew for a fact that he was when she saw his next text message stating "Maybe you can chill with with your new roommate." she shook her head preparing to text him that she just might when Rachel walked in.

"What if he's a drug dealer?" Mercedes looked up at her friend and blinked a couple times.

"What if _who's_ a drug dealer?" she asked knowing she was insinuating that Sam could be that dealer.

"Sam…I mean he is never here…" she paced the floor. Mercedes threw her phone down and just stared.

"So…you're giving up completely on your stripper idea?"

"Not entirely…I tried to visualize him stripping and I just couldn't get over how wholesome he looks…and he went to church with you, remember?" Rachel sat on her bed and looked at her nodding as if she had broken the case.

"So…" Mercedes tried to hold in her laughter. "What you're saying is that he couldn't possibly a stripper because they don't go to church…but drug dealers do?" Rachel sighed as Mercedes began to laugh. Mercedes noticed that Rachel was serious and stopped laughing. "Okay…I'll humor you. Let's say he is drug dealer. Why rent with us?"

"Because Mercedes…he needs the cover up! I think we need to search his room for drugs!" Rachel stood up.

"So you think this is his trap house?"

"Come on Mercedes if there is drugs in this place we can go to jail as accomplices!" she continued.

"Rachel calm down…remember how you jumped the gun in high school and started that rumor about that kid that only ended up being homeless? You don't want to repeat that again do you?" she asked looking at Rachel.

"No but we deserve to know."

"You're not going to leave this alone till you know are you?" Mercedes asked getting up off the bed. Rachel smiled as they walked over to Sam's room.

"I can't let it go till I know for sure." she said looking over her shoulder smiling as she opened Sam's door.

"You mean till you're laying on your back on his bed." Mercedes added as they entered his room. It all pretty much looked the way they had it and he hadn't fully unpacked yet.

"Not funny, Mercedes…do you have a problem with me liking Sam?" she asked as she rummaged through hi closet. Mercedes sighed and looked around the room and decided to head for the dresser.

"Not really but if you two hook up and it doesn't work out we will have to search for another roommate and I really don't want to go through that again." She lied. It was definitely bothering her but she wasn't single and they were. She smiled as she held a picture he had on his dresser of himself and his family she supposed.

"Thats's not going to happen…me and Sam had a connection the other day when we went jogging." she smiled and looked over at Mercedes. "He was helping me stretch and I gazed into his green eyes and we had a moment."

"Rachel you feel connections with the bagel guy around the corner just because he remembered your favorite flavor." Mercedes added laughing. "Plus, isn't his eyes like gray or something?"

"No they are definitely green." she replied turning. "He has nothing here! I just can't date a drug dealer, it would mess up my career!"

"Maybe he's not a drug dealer." Mercedes said placing the picture back down. "I really don't feel comfortable rummaging through his things." she added walking out of his room.

"Very well…I have to get ready to go anyway…show number 6!" she rolled her eyes. "I really didn't think this was how broadway life would be!" she whined as she walked to her room.

"Get over it and be grateful!"

Later that evening she sat in the apartment all alone reading her book when Sam walked in. She smelled him before she saw him. His cologne was intoxicating.

"Hey Mercedes!"he smiled at her. She looked up at him and smiled back at him. She noticed he'd cut his hair and it made him look a lot older than he was before. "You like it?" He asked noticing her stare. "I was trying to go a bit Matt Damon, you know a bit Bourne identity!"

"Yeah… I think you got it!"she said as he came and sat next to her. She started laughing as she thought about Rachel thinking he was a drug dealer. She really couldn't see anyone buying drugs from him.

"Don't laugh… I needed a new look for tonight! Got an event I have to go to and I was told before I looked like a hippy." He looked at her as she stifled her laugh. "Oh you agree huh?"

"No… but this look… it's better!" She smiled and reached over to fix the top part. "You look handsome." She pulled her hand back when he blushed.

"Thanks!" He replied. "So… you're not going anywhere tonight?" He asked noticing her hair tied up and her book in hand.

"Had no plans… Aaron's still… he's busy…" She admitted. He smiled and got up.

"Why don't you come with me tonight?" He asked. She looked at him as if he was crazy. "It's an event for my job and I never bring anyone so it would look good on me if I had someone… there with me." He added. Mercedes looked at her book, thought about Aaron's text message and then back at Sam. It wouldn't hurt if she went to an event with him. Maybe then she'd find out about this mystery job he had or that he was like Tommy from Martin.

"Alright, I'll go!" She said getting up. He smiled as she tossed the book in her hand down. "Give me time…'cause I gotta get pretty!" She said running to her room. Sam laughed and followed going into his room.

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked out to the living room and smiled noticing Sam on his phone talking to someone. He was dressed in a suit so she was definitely happy that she chose to wear the best dress she had in her closet. At first she thought maybe she was over dressing but she remembered seeing him dressed for other events and knew it had to be something special. "Maybe a gigolo recruitment party!" she thought to herself and laughed that she was even willing to attend a party like that.<p>

"No…I'm actually bringing a plus one…" he said turning around and stopping when he noticed her staring at him with one raised eyebrow. "Puck…I'll see you at the event, bro!" he said hanging up the phone and smiling at her.

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked posing as if there were photographers there taking her picture and flipping her loose curls off her shoulders so she could give an over-the-shoulder pose.

"You look…stunning!" he smiled walking over to her.

"Not too much for a plus one is it?" she asked and he chuckled. "I didn't want to upstage you but this is my Grammy award nomination dress." Mercedes confessed. She'd bought the dress the moment she got signed assuming she would soon be attending the Grammy's. She fell in love with the black dress's shimmering sleeveless sweetheart neckline and the fact that it didn't shy away from her curves and showed a little bit of the left leg with nice flattering slit.

"Oh…well you're definitely going to upstage me!" he said smiling as she wrapped a shawl over her shoulder. "The paparazzi will love you!" he said as they headed for the door.

"Say what now?" she asked wondering why would the paparazzi be at a gigolo convention. She was even more shocked when she noticed he had a driver picking them up. She looked at him suspiciously the whole ride as he spoke on the phone. Once he hung up she pounced at the opportunity. "Sam?"

"Sup?" he asked looking over at her quickly as he swiped through his phone.

"What kind of event is this exactly?" she asked. He paused and looked over at her as if he wasn't sure why she'd asked that.

"I thought I told you." he replied and she shook her head. "Well um…it's something I am forced to do by my publicist so that I can get movie deals. I played a small role in the movie Magic Mike as a stripper and I have to go to these things to get new roles." he explained.

"Oh….so Rachel was kind of right. You're not a gigolo!" she said more to herself than to him.

"A what?" he asked looking over at her and laughing."We're here! Are you ready for the flashing lights?" he asked extending his hand out to her. She looked out the window of the car as other celebrities were being interviewed and taking pictures. This is the life she was destined for but as a musician. She needed to make the most of tonight and get her shine on.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" she said taking his hand as they exited the car. Mercedes was in total shock at all the celebrities she saw. And once they started taking pictures of them and screaming Sam's name she could help but feel proud of him. He wasn't an ultimate star, hell she barely remembered seeing him in the movie, but here he was on the carpet stopping to take pictures.

"Sam…over here!" they shouted from every direction. He held on to her hand the whole way. At one point Mercedes felt awkward and let go stepping back to allow him to take pictures. He stopped and pulled her back to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sam…Sam…is that your girlfriend?" one of the reporters asked. Mercedes freaked out shaking her head as Sam introduced her.

"This is Island Beats new recording artist Mercedes Jones!" he said moving aside as they flashed lights at her. She blushed as they started to scream her name.

"Mercedes over here…give us over the shoulder!" she shyly posed at first then started to really get into it when Sam came back over and wrapped his arms around her again.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" he asked. She couldn't find the words to explain how awesome it was. It was definitely something her and Rachel had dreamed of since they left Lima, Ohio. He stopped and answered a few questions as she stood by scanning the crowd around them. She couldn't wait till she was at the status of being the main reason an event such as that was thrown. Sam continued to answer questions, glancing at her and smiling every once an a while pulling her hand to keep her close. Although at first she wanted to hang with Aaron that night, she was happy that he had suddenly became to busy, because this was going to be a night she would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's the next part...I still don't own Glee and thanks again for reading my crap and excuse my typos.**

* * *

><p>Once inside Mercedes followed Sam around as he mingled. She shyly drank her champagne as he worked the floor. He held her hand as she mentally told her self to stop being start struck. Every time someone would ask if she was his girlfriend she'd cut him off and say:<p>

"I'm his plus one!" Sam would look at her quizzically. Finally he excused himself and spoke with a guy that sported a Mohawk. She walked the room alone then stood to the side, trying to figure out who she needed to speak to. "Girl get it together!" She said to herself.

"Excuse me?" She turned to see herself staring at one of the biggest movie producers she's ever known looking at her.  
>"I'm sorry… I was talking to myself." She confessed as he smiled at her. "I mean…I don't do it a lot… just when I need a good pep…" She rambled then stopped when he sipped his drink. "I'm sorry I'm rambling… I'm Mercedes Jones. I came here with Sam Evans!" She extended her hand and he shook it giving her a once over.<p>

"Nice to meet you! I'm Will Schuester… are you and Sam…" He let the question linger as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh no… no… I'm just his plus one!" She said and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Never introduce yourself as anybody's plus one! This could be your moment." He advised her. She sighed cursing herself internally because she'd said that more than once tonight. "Let's try something different, okay?"

"Okay!" Mercedes nodded and smiled at him.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. She took a deep breath and looked across the room where Sam was looking around for her.

"Well… I'm trying to make it in this music business… moved here from Lima…"

"So you do sing? Great!" He said cutting her off and pulling out a card from his coat and handing it to her. "We've actually been looking for singers for this new movie we're working on. I would like for you to come and audition on Monday." Mercedes looked at the card in shock. "Sam told us he knew someone that would be great for the part. We'd like to see if you are."

"I've never acted before." She confessed thinking about the time she auditioned to be a part of a musical but Rachel was honored the part instead.

"You won't have a big role in the movie. You will be a back up singer." He said shrugging off her confession. "I'll see you then."

"Thank you!" She stated smiling as he walked away. She watched as Will stopped to talk to Sam before Sam made his way over to her smiling. "Sam, I'm really speechless." She said.

"Hey… they needed someone that can sing with soul and I felt you'd be great for the part." He admitted. "It's a small role…" She cut him off jumping into his arms hugging him. No one had ever done anything like that for her. She promoted herself. She got her the record deal she had after working really hard to get it.

"This means a lot to me!" She told him as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He gave her a lopsided smile as she narrowed her own. "Oh wow your eyes are green!"

"Uhhhh yeah… they are!" He confirmed and stared at her eyes before she pulled away. She suddenly felt butterflies in her tummy. "Are you ready to go home yet?" He asked holding her hand. She looked down then back at him and nodded as they made way for the door.

When they got home they both went down the hall to their door. Mercedes held her doorknob silently telling herself to get inside and close her door before she did something she'd regret. She turned instead to see Sam right behind her still. He turned and pulled her close inching closer to kiss her when she stopped him.

"Sam… I…I have… a boyfriend." She said as he stepped back, shook his head then walked into his bedroom closing his door behind him.

The next morning Mercedes woke up to Rachel screaming her name. She looked over at the clock and rubbed her eyes. What the hell could she want at 7 in the morning?

"Mercedes?" Rachel barged into her bedroom. "Why is there a picture of you and Sam all over the internet, saying you're a couple?" She asked. "Look at my tumblr. Pictures of you both last night!" Mercedes sat up in shock covering her face. This could not be good. Why would his pictures even make a splash on anyone's radar? What's going to happen when Aaron sees this?

* * *

><p>"What's going on between you and Sam?" Rachel asked again. Mercedes looked up and shook her head. "One minute you think he's a gigolo and now you're plastered all over the internet with him as your boyfriend!"<p>

"Nothing… it's not like that!" Mercedes said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. "And if memory serves me well… you thought he was a drug dealer and a stripper!" Mercedes shot back as she brushed her teeth.

"Well now that we know he's not… it's only shows how much more we have in common." Rachel added following her into the bathroom. Mercedes rolled her eyes as Rachel continued. "What are you going to tell Aaron when he sees this?" She asked as Mercedes gargled and then spat.

"Like I said nothing happened, so there's nothing to explain!" She replied walking back to her room just as her phone rang. "I need to take this call." She stated. Rachel shook her head and stomped away. "Aaron! You finally remembered you have a girlfriend?"

"Apparently you forgot you had a boyfriend last night too!" He replied. She rolled her eyes waiting on him to be immature about the entire thing. "I jokingly told you to go spend time with him and you go and do this!"

"Aaron… you were not joking! You just didn't know that I'd actually go and hang with him because you know there's nothing going on!"

"Naw what I know is that you have a new boyfriend so I'm going to fall back and let y'all do y'all!" He stated shocking her. She stood up on disbelief that he was actually that upset with her hanging with a friend.

"Say what now?"

"I don't have time for this."

"Aaron… nothing is going on! Sam's just a roommate nothing else!" Mercedes said just as Sam came back from his morning jog. She closed her door so that he wouldn't hear their conversation and continued to talk some sense into her boyfriend. "You can't possibly believe I'm seeing him!"

"Mercedes, it's all over the internet that you're seeing him! So you have fun with that!" He said before hanging up. She looked at her cellphone and threw it on her bed.

"He hung up on me!" She stated. "He actually broke up with me and hung up in my face." She stared at her phone wondering if it would ring again but it didn't. She decided she wouldn't mope around the house dealing with that and got herself ready and left for the studio.

When she got back from the studio she bumped into Rachel coming out of Sam's bedroom.

"Rachel? What were you doing?"

"Sam and I were just… getting to know each other better!" She smiled before walking off towards her own room. Mercedes stared at Rachel then at his door. Before she could stop herself she knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He replied. She stepped in and noticed he was drawing. He stopped and looked over at her seeming shocked that she was the one knocking. "Hey!" He said smiling at her turning completely her way.

"Hey!" She replied she paused noticing he was shirtless. "Um… so you and Rachel?" She wasn't sure what she was asking. She wasn't even sure why she was asking but if the butterflies in her stomach were any indication it was pretty obvious.

"What are you talking about?" He asked getting up and searching through his dresser.

"I mean… it makes sense you both have a lot in common and…"

"I don't like Rachel like that." He admitted cutting her off. "She's cool and all but…" He paused and looked at Mercedes. "She's not my type." He confessed, finding what he was searching and returned to his drawing.

"Oh… well I think you should at least give her a chance… you never know u might end up liking…" She stopped when he glared at her.

"She's not my type!" He repeated before getting up and walking towards her. Mercedes felt her stomach filling up with those pesky butterflies again as he got closer. "I think… you're more my type anyway." He added.

"Have you even dated…my type before?" She asked stepping back.

"Um yeah…" He replied looking at her as if she was asking a dumb question. "I've dated smart, driven and beautiful women before." He leaned back on his dresser and crossed his arms looking her way. Mercedes laughed and looked his way shaking her head.

"You know what I meant!"

"No…I don't!"

"Well if that's the case, Rachel should be your type." She replied.

"But I like you tho… so…" He walked over to her as she stepped back till she fell back on his bed. He laid on top of her inching closer to her lips. "Are you going to deny that we connected last night?" He asked. She thought back to when they almost kissed.

"I… have… a…had…" She stuttered as he lowered his head towards her. She closed her eyes preparing to kiss him.

"Mercedes, can I borrow your purple scarf?" Rachel shouted. Mercedes eyes flew opened and pushed Sam away jumping off his bed and out if his room.

"Um… yeah sure!" Mercedes said closing Sam's door behind her. Rachel looked at her suspiciously then at Sam's door.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked. Mercedes stood and tried to think of what she could say that wouldn't make her a backstabbing, man stealing friend.

"She came in to borrow my phone charger." Sam said coming out of his room and handing her his charger. She smiled at him then at Rachel.

"Let me get you that scarf!" Mercedes said walking to her room. Rachel eyed the two skeptically but stopped when Sam spoke again.

"So what do you have planned tonight, Rache?" Mercedes heard him ask. She continued to look for the scarf but listened carefully.

"I was going to check out this new bar that just opened across town. Do you want to come with me?" Mercedes heard Rachel ask. She could hear Rachel's eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously from her room.

"Sure… let me get ready and we'll check it out!" He replied just as Mercedes came back with the scarf.

"Here Rachel…"she handed her the scarf. "And thanks for the charger Sam!" She said stiffly handing him the charger. He smiled and took it from her letting his hands graze hers softly.

"Well Sam and I are going out… are you and Aaron doing anything?" She asked looking between Mercedes and Sam as he took the charger from her.

"Um… maybe!" She lied.

"Alright… well let me go finish getting dressed." She turned and smiled at Sam. "Be ready in an hour!" Sam nodded as she walked away then turned back in his room. Mercedes charged in behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going out with Rachel like you suggested" he replied looking through his closet. "She's single… I'm single… who knows what can happen?"

"You just said you didn't like her!" She reminded him. Sam turned to her and smiled shaking his head.

"You sound a little jealous, Mercedes."

"This is me being concerned for my friend! I don't want you playing with her heart when you don't even like her." She added. She was definitely concerned but she was also feeling like she just made things worse.

"That's bull and you know it!" He said walking up to her and pushing her up against the wall again. He didn't give her a chance to object or move away as he pressed his lips into hers. Her lips betrayed her as she felt herself kissing him back. Her hands betrayed her as well as they held on to him. He cupped her face as they deepened the kiss.

"Mercedes! Can you help me in here?" She heard Rachel shout causing her to breakaway from him. He rolled his eyes in frustration as Mercedes pulled away.

"Stay!" He plead holding on to her hand. She removed her hand from his and shook her head.

"No… this was wrong." She replied before walking out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

*****again this is a story I wrote on tumblr and now sharing it on . Please excuse my typos if you see any. I do not own glee or any song used here. The song is by AZYET Hard for me to say I'm sorry*****

* * *

><p>Monday took its sweet time to come around but she was ready for it. She never considered acting at all when she moved to New York. Especially since she had zero experience in that department but Mr. Schuester told her that she'd only be singing as back up so she expected she'd have to just sing for them and call it a day. When she got there they handed her a script freaking her out.<p>

"Um… I thought my role only was a back up singer?" She asked looking over at Will as he spoke to his colleagues.

"There's been a change in plans." He replied not looking her way. Mercedes looked down suddenly becoming nervous. "All you have to do is read the script and give life to the character." He instructed as if it was something easy.

"Um okay… what do I read?" She asked looking thru the script.

"You're reading the part for Sasha and you're going to read it with…" He paused and looked up then towards the door. "Where's our Nick?" He asked. Mercedes read her line in her head and tried to think of how she'd say it if she was Sasha. That's when Sam walked in and she felt those darn pesky butterflies.

"I'm sorry I'm late… I'm ready!" He said looking to Mercedes and smiling.

"Alright… let's get it started!" Will said.

"Wait… what's going on here?" She asked completely confused.

"Mercedes… you're reading the part for Sasha, a girl who moved away from her hometown seeking stardom. She takes a break from her boyfriend but when she comes back she finds out he…" He pointed to Sam. "Nick has been approached by an old friend of yours. You're back in town telling him you give him the okay to move on because you can't deal with the distance." Mercedes looked over at Sam who was reading his lines to himself.

"Okay… I'm ready." She lied. She read her first line and then nodded to Will.

"And action!"

"Hey… Nick… I've been looking around for you." she looked up at him.

"I've been trying to find you as well… look we need to talk." He said reaching out for her hand.

"Nick… I know about you and Amy." She read and watched as he pulled away. She was shocked at how good he was acting.

"There's nothing going on with me and Amy… she… she asked me out and I turned her down."he looked away from her.

"I heard that too… but I think maybe you and her should…" She stopped as the script indicated. He turned to her and shook his head.

"Don't even finish that!"

"Listen Nick… I'm on the brink of stardom and you're…"

"Some local that keeps pulling you back to lame old Waco, Texas?"

"That's not what I was going to say, Nick! And I don't feel like you're pulling me back."

"Then why can't we be together?" He read coming closer to her as the script indicated.

"I… just… feel that the distance will hurt us. She's here and so are you…"

"I don't care… I'm still in love with you Sasha!" He threw the script down and pulled her in. "You're a special part of me and I can't let you go!" Mercedes felt those pesky butterflies again as he stared into her eyes.

"Good job! Good job!" Will said applauding them. Mercedes moved away from Sam and smiled. She looked over at him shyly and then back to Will. "Sam… you were right she's great for the part." He added. Mercedes looked over at Sam again as he gave her a lopsided smile. "Now let's hear you both sing."

"Okay…" She smiled as she was shocked he'd be singing too. She took a deep breath and read the lyrics on the script as the music played in the background.

"Everybody needs a little time away…" Sam sang. Was there anything he couldn't do? "I heard her say… from each other."

"Even lovers need a holiday… far away from each other…" She sang staring at him.

"Hold me now…" They sang together. "It's hard for me to say I'm sorry."

"I just want you to stay…" He sang walking over to hold her hand. She smiled at him as the script said.

"And after all that you've been through…I will make it up to you…I promise you, baby." She sang as he pulled her closer to him.

"And after all that's been said and done...You're just that part of me I can't let go…"

"I can't let go!" She finished softly as he cupped her face and kissed her.

"That's our Sasha guys! We've found our Sasha!" Will exclaimed as everyone applauded. Mercedes blushed and moved away from Sam. She couldn't figure out what was acting and what was real but she was definitely starting to have feelings for Sam that she couldn't deny anymore.

* * *

><p>The following month was crazy hectic for Mercedes that she barely was home long enough to rest. She barely saw Sam and Rachel at all. She was now understanding why Sam was always gone. Getting things ready for this movie and recording at the studio was taking a toll on her that she slept in that Sunday. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while the news played in the background, when Sam and Rachel came in from their morning jog. She heard Rachel talking his head off.<p>

"Are you sure you don't have any more events?" She asked him.

"I told you Rachel… I'll let you know if anything comes up." She heard Sam reply. "Mmmmm… is that Mercedes cooking?" He asked sniffing the air and entering the kitchen. "I love a woman that cooks!" He added. Mercedes felt her stomach do somersaults as she felt him behind her.

"Yea it's me… I'm guessing you want some?" Mercedes asked looking over at him. She could see Rachel glaring from the corner of her eyes.

"You guessed right… I want loads of it!" He said giving her a lopsided grin. "Let me take a quick shower first." He said walking out of the kitchen. Mercedes continued to cook pretending as if she didn't know Rachel was staring at her.

"So… what's going on between you two?" Rachel asked leaning on the counter. Mercedes looked over at her briefly and back to the stove. "It's obvious that something's going on!"

"Like I told you before… nothing is going on." She replied. It wasn't exactly a lie but she wasn't sure exactly what the truth was at that point. She knew she liked him and he liked her but things were complicated. Mainly because of Rachel.

"Okay well…"Rachel walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink. "I haven't seen you or Aaron. Is everything alright?" She asked. Mercedes debated on if she should mention the movie deal. She knew Rachel would definitely hate hearing that Sam helped her get that.

"I've just been really busy recording… I think I might finally have my record out!" She lied. She'd met with her manager all that week and they were pushing for her to just focus on the movie. She explained to Rachel about her arguing with her manager about the direction of her album but made sure she left out the movie deal.

"Oh cool… it's about time!" Rachel said smiling just as they heard Sam leaving the shower. "Well let me… uh hit the shower too!" She smiled and walked away. Mercedes shook her head as she watched the petite girl walk away. She heard her giggle and say something to Sam.

"She's determined isn't she?" Sam said emerging into the kitchen. She turned to smile at him but lost her words when she noticed he was only wearing his sweats.

"Um yeah…" She managed to say. She took a deep breath and started to plate the food when she felt Sam behind her. "Sam…"

"I've missed you around here." He said softly in her ear. She bit her bottom lip and mentally told herself to refrain from falling for his tricks.

"I've been busy with everything!" She replied moving away from him and grabbing the plates. Sam followed her to the dining area carrying the eggs. "Now I see why you're never around." She chuckled turning around in shock that he was right behind her.

"Mercedes," he said pulling her to him. Mercedes held his gaze as she listened to Rachel sing in the shower. Sam kissed her before she could move away. She was freaking out at first because they were right in front of the hallway and she could walk in on them kissing. But instead of pushing him away she pulled him closer and moaned against his lips.

"Breakfast is getting cold." She managed to mutter as Sam trailed kisses down her neck.

"We can warm it up later." He replied kissing her again.

"We need to stop, Sam!" Mercedes said pushing him away finally and walking back to the kitchen. Sam followed and closed the fridge. She was not capable of resisting his kisses as he pulled her close to him and slowly guiding his hands down her shorts and grabbing her ass. "Sam…" She moaned then stopped when she heard Rachel stopped singing. "Stop… she's not singing anymore… stop!" Mercedes said as she managed to push him off.

"Why are we hiding this?"

"There's no this to hide." Mercedes replied grabbing the juice and walking back out to the dining room. "God, he's a great kisser!" She thought to herself.

"I think we should tell her." He said sitting down. "Did you tell her about the movie?" He asked. Mercedes sighed loudly and shook her head. Sam laughed and continued to eat.

"There's nothing like a good shower to get the days going after a great jog!" Rachel said walking out with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. She was smiling at Sam and Mercedes then stopped and stared at the TV. They both looked over at what she was staring at in shock. Rachel ran up and put the volume up.

"Only weeks later after seeing this R&B beauty grace the red carpet with Sam Evans at the Schuester Movie Event, we're hearing she's not done making Hollywood her new stomping grounds!" The reporter said. Rachel glared over at Mercedes and then to Sam who was busy trying to stifle up his laughter. "We caught up to Will Shuester, and he had a lot to say."

"Mercedes?"

"Yeah… She's a great addition to the cast of this new movie project. This movie role was made for Mercedes Jones!" He said proudly.

"Can you tell us about the movie?"

"Well… Mercedes will be playing Sasha a young R&B singing hopeful who leaves her hometown in search of Hollywood stardom. Sam Evans will play her love interest, Nick…" He continued as Mercedes almost choked on her food.

"I can't believe this!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Rachel, you're overreacting." Mercedes said rolling her eyes as she got up.

"We also caught up with the co-star Sam Evans and he also had great things to say about Ms. Mercedes Jones." The reporter said as they cut to a Clip of her talking to Sam. Mercedes looked over at him then back at the TV.

"Yeah… when I met her… I knew she'd be perfect for the part. Our chemistry is perfect and uh yeah we're perfect for each other." He smiled.

"Oh… so is this completely on screen or is this a budding romance off screen as well? Because, honestly speaking you guys looked great together on the carpet. I ship it!" She giggled. Mercedes closed her eyes as she could feel Rachel digging a hole inside her skull.

"We're just friends…. for now!" He added winking at the camera.

"Oh hell no!" She face palmed.

"You heard it here first!" The reporter gushed. Rachel turned off the TV and stomped into her room.

"Well… that was awesome!" Sam smiled getting up from the table. Mercedes sighed loudly before knocking on Rachel's door and then trying to open it but she had it locked.

"Rachel, can we please just talk about this?" Mercedes asked but when she didn't respond she stepped away.

"Just give her time …she'll pull thru!" Sam said pulling her close to him. He lowered his head to kiss her when they were interrupted by the front door. Mercedes pulled away from him and walked over to the door in shock to see Aaron standing there with roses in hand.

"Aaron?" She looked back at Sam and then back at Aaron. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize… Rachel called me and explained that you'd been busy in the studio and that I may have overreacted about you and Sam!" He said stepping up to her and hugging her. He noticed Sam standing behind with no shirt on again. "Hey there Sam!" He waved. Mercedes hugged him back mentally praying that she didn't lose her mind between Sam, Rachel and Aaron. She really didn't need this drama in her life just as she was finally finding her way into the biz.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not a long story but it is complete so I will try and update as fast as I can in the midst of all the other things I am doing. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Mercedes pulled away and looked at the roses he was holding. Did he really feel that he can come a month later and give her flowers? He broke up with her over Sam when nothing was going on. Now that she was having feelings for Sam, there was no way she'd take him back now.<p>

"Guess I gotta get used to seeing a naked man in your apartment." Aaron said as he shifted his gaze back to Mercedes.

"He wasn't naked, Aaron!" Mercedes stated rolling her eyes at him. He smiled and prepared to enter the apartment but she stopped him and closed the door behind her. She figured it would be easier done outside then to come in especially with Sam just next door and Rachel acting a bitch butting into her business.

"You're not going to let me in?" He asked stepping back and looking at her.

"I think we need to talk." She replied crossing her arms and gazing at him. She tried to think of the best way to tell him she no longer wants to be with him without hurting his feelings. No matter what she said it would sound wrong but she needed to remember that he broke up with her first.

"Umm… yeah that's why I came… we've been so busy working we don't have time for each other anymore it seems." He added. She nodded in agreement. "And things are getting busier at the studio…they have me working with this new singer. All this is stopping us from seeing one another."

"That and the fact that you've been acting like a jerk lately."

"Oh yeah and that too!" He chuckled. "But I'm here now and I'm sorry…" She stopped him. "I let my emotions and jealousy get the best of me. Rachel explained it all and…"

"Look, maybe it was for the best, you know?" she cut him off. She wasn't sure what Rachel said but Mercedes never asked Rachel to intervene in her relationship at all anyway.

"What are you saying?" He asked frowning. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"I'm saying maybe it's best that we are apart. You're busy and…" She looked up at him. "I just got a movie deal and…"

"A movie deal? I never knew you wanted to be an actress!" He cut her off.

"I am an entertainer! Music is my first love but this deal will help me in that field… I know it!" She explained. "And the role is only going to make me that much more busy… so we won't have time…"

"Wait… you're breaking up with me?" He asked in shock.

"Aaron… you broke up with me a month ago! I hadn't seen or heard from you since that night!" She reminded him.

"I've just… been busy…"

"For a month? An entire month?" She questioned him. "You didn't use your phone that whole month? A call or text saying hey I'm busy…miss you…you couldn't do any of that for a month?" She asked as he rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Look, I don't hate you…and I really don't even want to fight with you right now! We can… you know… be friends!"

"You're friend zoning me? After all we've been thru together? You want to just be friends."

"Aaron, we always said if things don't work out we'd remain friends!" she reminded him.

"You really think… we can be friends?"

"Yes… if you care about me like you say you do… you'll support me in this!" She added. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but were really a few minutes, before Aaron nodded.

"Alright…I guess… I will respect your… umm wishes!" He paused briefly before pulling her in for a brief hug and a kiss to her forehead. "Bye!" He turned away then stopped. "Friend!" And then walked away.

She sighed and watched him leave before walking back into the apartment. She was quite sure that Rachel called him to keep her away from Sam. At this point Mercedes couldn't hide that she was feeling Sam a lot more than she wanted to admit. And she was no longer going to cater to anyone else but herself.

She walked over to Sam's door and knocked lightly. He opened the door and smiled when she walked in letting her hand glide across his midsection. He closed the door behind her and watched as she climbed into his bed. She smiled at the shock look on his face as she removed her top and threw it at him.

"Lock the door!" She instructed. He smiled and locked the door and walked over pulling his sweats off all while admiring her lace bra. She bit her lip as she noticed the bulge in his boxer briefs as he got closer. She needed to not over think this. Don't think about Aaron! Don't think about anything! "Just think about how sexy he looks as he walks over to you."she thought to herself.

"What about Aaron?" He asked before getting under the covers and nestled himself in between her legs. She looked up at him and smiled. He was the last person she wanted to think about right now. Any more thoughts of Aaron would cause her to run back into her room.

"That's over!" She replied. He gave her a lopsided grin and lowered his head to kiss her then stopped.

"What about Rachel?" He asked. Mercedes thought about Rachel and how she'd react to seeing them together. She was her friend and at times she had thoughts of breaking that friendship up, because she was a hard person to take. But they'd been thru too much to break over a guy. And she didn't want to hurt her. She looked into his eyes and pulled him down kissing him the way she'd wanted to since the night at the event. She needed that kiss for courage to go thru with this.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked him biting her bottom lip. He frowned at first, looked away as if he had to think about it, then looked back at her and smiled.

"For you? Yeah I can." He replied, rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. He lowered his head rubbing his nose with hers before kissing her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

**There's some light smut here...so uhhh read if you want to lol...**

* * *

><p>From that moment on Sam and Mercedes found ways to be close without Rachel knowing. Every bathroom break, shower, night, morning, step to the kitchen, was an opportunity for them to jump on each other. Some nights she'd slip in his room and some times he'd slip into hers. But mainly it was inside the apartment.<p>

They'd cuddle on the couch to watch movies when she was out. When Rachel was home they'd sit on the couch with a blanket over them as they'd touch or hold hands underneath. She'd come and sit next to Sam and hold on to his arm asking him questions throughout the movie.

"This movie makes no sense!" She'd say as Sam and Mercedes glared at her to shut up. "So we're supposed to believe that these two guys just sit on their porch and smoke in broad day light? So no one ever calls the cops on that big guy on the bicycle?" She would interject causing Mercedes to bite her tongue before telling her to leave if she didn't like the movie.

"This movie is hilarious!" Sam said. "I'm sure I can do a good Chris Tucker impression." He said looking over to Mercedes as he gave it a try. Mercedes giggled, mainly because she was trying to hide the moan that wanted to escape her lips as Sam continued to play between her legs under the covers.

"This movie isn't funny… It doesn't even make sense. In fact, it's stupid!" She said rolling her eyes at them and walking to her room and slamming the door. Sam turned his eyes to Mercedes and smiled before nuzzling against her neck and pushing his finger deeper. Mercedes couldn't get enough of this man and it all started that night she went into his room.

She'd never felt anything so earth shattering. As much as she'd wanted him she assumed he'd rush but instead he took his time. Teasing her, slowly nibbling down her neck. Instead of taking her bra off he slid one of his long fingers under the lace and gently touched her hardened nipple. She sat up to remove her bra and smiled as they tumbled out in front of him. The smile that crept on his face as she lay back down made her assume again that he'd attack each one. Sam surprised her again as he traced each breast with his fingers and then followed behind with his tongue. She ran her fingers thru his hair as he nibbled on nipples. He licked a trail down her tummy and tried to take her shorts off with his teeth. She elevated herself as he grabbed each side of her panties with his hands and pulled them off. He ran his finger down her center then rubbed her with his thumb.

"Sam…" She said so softly she wasn't sure she said it all. When he cast his green eyes at her she smiled nervously watching him stand and walk over to his dresser. He pulled off his boxer and placed the condom on watching her watch him. He wasn't as long as Aaron so she figured she'd be able to keep quiet as planned. Boy was she wrong. It was as if Sam wanted her to scream. He started off softly then the intensity increased as he went on. There was no way Rachel didn't hear the headboard as it pounded into the wall. No way she didn't hear Sam's loud grunting as he tried to thrust every inch of him inside her. She clawed his back, the sheets, the headboard, the pillows and bit her lips to stop from screaming. She'd reach up and cover his mouth but he'd just take them and plant kisses on them before linking his fingers with hers.

"This is mine, right?" He asked looking into her she bit her lip again and nodded. He smiled and kissed her before settling his head near her shoulder. "I need to hear you, Mercedes! Is this mine?" He asked near her ear as she let go of his hands to claw his back again.

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!" Sam repeated. "Can I have it whenever I want it?"

"Yes!" She replied in the same volume. "Sam… Shhhh!" She said placing a finger on his lips.

"I want to hear you!" He said ignoring her attempt to hush him. He placed one of her legs up and stuck her pinky toe in his mouth. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and place it over her face as screamed into it. He grabbed the pillow and threw it before descending to kiss her. Mercedes closed her eyes as she felt a rush come from her brain running down to her toes. Then she saw butterflies or were they fireflies… she wasn't sure but she knew she was an ecstasy. Sam jerked a couple times before falling on top of her. She stared at the ceiling wondering if she was back on earth yet. She felt Sam roll off of her and pull her to him.

"Sam…" She whispered looking over at his pleased face.

"That was…" He stopped as she got up. "Where are you going?" He asked getting up as well. He laughed when she wobbled and almost fell.

"Not funny Sam! You got me walking like Bambi!" She said trying to stifle her own laughter.

"Sorry… I got a little carried away there!" He said walking over to grab a towel to put his condom in.

"No… that was…" She looked up at the ceiling again as if words were written there. "I need to go shower or soak!" She said as she tried to gain strength in her knees again.

"You want me to help…"

"No… I got this… I'll…" She smiled as he came over to help her to the door anyway. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips then held on to the door. "I'll see you in the morning." She added before turning the knob. She looked out to make sure Rachel wasn't out there and slipped into the bathroom to shower. When she got out she bumped into Rachel walking from the kitchen singing with her headphones on. They looked at each other for a second then both went to their rooms. "I don't have time for Rachel right now!" She thought as she fell back on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Here's another part for you all since you requested. Ask and ye shall receive...thank you for the reviews by the way. This is a short story so we are not the far off. Let me know what you all think.**

* * *

><p>Despite Mercedes and Sam's continual late night creeps, Rachel was still oblivious. Mercedes wasn't sure if it was due to her pretending to ignore Mercedes presence within the apartment or if it was because she was so self-absorbed. She continued to shamelessly flirt with Sam and jog with him every morning. And he would still eat breakfast with Mercedes while Rachel scowled at the table.<p>

"So you know there's dance rehearsal scheduled next month, right?" Mercedes nodded, she was shocked to see all that took to play the role of Sasha. "I've never danced other than the windy city I did in Magic Mike as White Chocolate." Sam added laughing.

"I wouldn't necessarily call that dancing, Sam!" Mercedes said as she laughed. In her peripheral, she could see Rachel seething as she watched them talk.

"What?" Sam exclaimed standing up. "Do you not see these moves here?" He pointed to himself as he did a body roll.

"I have ballet training!" Rachel added causing them to pause. "You know Broadway requires one to be versatile. When you want to be the best you have to be a triple threat! Acting, singing and dancing!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued to eat as Rachel boasted about herself.

"Oh…" was all Sam said then he looked at Mercedes. "So… you want to ride to rehearsals together?" He asked. Mercedes knew that question was loaded. Sam had been inquiring on when they'd start being open about being together. She still was dealing with Rachel being mad about her getting the movie deal.

"I don't know yet… I might go straight from the studio and meet you there." She replied avoiding his gaze. She felt the both of them glaring at her. To defuse the situation she started playing footsie with him. He looked down at his plate and smiled.

"Sam…can you please tell our roommate to pass me the sugar?" Rachel asked smiling at him. Sam rubbed Mercedes leg with his foot then looked up at Rachel.

"Uh…OK…" He replied completely confused. "Mercedes…can you pass Rachel the sugar, please?" He asked her as they continued to play footsie. Mercedes sighed and grabbed the sugar and placed it in front of her.

"Can you tell our roommate thank you!"

"Mercedes…Rachel says-" he stopped when he noticed her nostrils flaring.

"I swear Sam… if you pass another message…knowing I'm right here…"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger!" Sam exclaimed throwing his hands up.

"Look Rachel… we are grown! You can just thank me yourself!"

"Sam…can you tell our roommate that I don't acknowledge liars and back stabbers!" She stated as she sprinkled sugar in her coffee.

"Nope…" Sam shook his head. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Liar? Backstabber? All I did was not tell you about a movie deal!"

"A real friend would have told me!"

"A real friend would have been happy for me!" Mercedes stated. Rachel crossed her arms then sighed. "Forget it! You never knew how to be a friend to begin with! I'm the only dumbass that stuck around unlike your other friends!" She got up and went to the kitchen with her plate. She could hear Sam trying to explain to her that the movie was looking for a soulful singer. And then heard Rachel explaining that she could be soulful as well.

"Look Will saw her and gave her the part… Mercedes is a good friend to you."

"What's going on between you two? And don't tell me it's this movie! I know there's something going on!" Mercedes heard Rachel say.

"Well…yeah we-" he stopped when Mercedes walked back in.

"It's none of her business, Sam! If she wants to know something she needs to be grown and ask me!" Mercedes stated. Rachel looked to Sam and stood up.

"Very well…" She turned and went into her room before slamming her door shut. Mercedes turned and glared at Sam walking off to her room. She heard his heavy footsteps behind her.

"Sam… you promised!"

"Yeah… I didn't know it was indefinitely!"

"I never said indefinite!" Mercedes replied before sitting on her bed.

"Okay so till when? How long are we supposed to pretend we're not together?" He watched as she shook her head and shrugged. "Most of this issue would be resolved if we just tell Rachel…"

"Sam… I have to live with the psychopath! Do you know she sent a girl to a crack house in high school?"Mercedes asked. The shocked look on Sam's face was all she needed. "Yeah… when she wants something she gets crazy!"

"So you're scared of her?"

"Hell to the no! I'll snap crackle and pop her if I have to…" She replied causing a smile to creep on his face. "But… weird as it may seem… she is my friend… the only one I have here." Mercedes replied looking up to him. "That is until I met you of course."

"Mercedes, I get that! Puck is my friend and he's sketchy too but I wouldn't let him get between us. You shouldn't let Rachel!" He walked over and sat next to her. Mercedes knew he was right but she also knew she needed Rachel to get over the movie deal before springing their relationship on her.

"Just give me more time!" She pleaded. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"I want more Mercedes! I want more than just us creeping around just to…"

"Sam, you know how I feel about doing that… I'm not ready!" She stated assuming he meant he wanted oral sex from her, which she explained she wasn't ready for.  
>"No… not that!" He chuckled. "I'm saying I want to go out with you! On a real date… outside of these walls. I don't care if it's a movie, dinner or just a walk on the park. You're my girlfriend and I don't want to hide that!" He explained.<p>

"How about a compromise?" She asked standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "We go on a real date and you give me some time to explain it to her. I want to be the one to tell her." He looked down at her and sighed before wrapping his arms around her too.

"You know I can't resist those beautiful brown eyes." She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "But I think I have an idea of how to help you with Rachel." Mercedes looked at him suspiciously as he pushed her down on the bed lightly.

"Oh really?" She asked smiling as he pulled his shirt over his head and then walked over to the door and locked it. "I'm liking this idea already!"


	8. Chapter 8

**because this chapter is short I am going to also post the date chapter for you all as well.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as she traced her name on his chest, while he rubbed her arm. They had just finished what he considered a quickie and were discussing their plans for their first real date. Mercedes wasn't too on board with this yet but she knew they couldn't keep hiding. She knew Sam had every right to not want to sneak around anymore.<p>

"Let's just go catch a movie! I'm sure we can avoid people there and enjoy each other." Mercedes said. Last thing she wanted was for paparazzi to take pictures of them and her cover would be blown yet again. "Or we can try… whatever you like…" She added noticing that he stopped rubbing her arm.

"I'm sure the paparazzi wouldn't waste time following us, Mercedes!" Sam added.  
>"How about we go to that nice club…"<p>

"I was actually thinking about going to the carnival that's in town." Mercedes looked up at him and noticed the gleam in his eyes. He was right, they weren't famous enough to deal with paparazzi or fans. So what's the worst that could happen? "You don't want to do that either, huh?" He asked frowning.

"No… No… We can go!"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight?" She asked in shock. He got up and faced her smiling from ear to ear like a child on Christmas day.

"Yes, today's the last night! There's going to be games, rides, food and fireworks! The works!" He said standing up and pulling his pants up. Mercedes got up and held the covers to her chest. "We can share funnel cakes while watching the fireworks."

"Ummm…I guess… yeah!" She replied looking at him as he picked his shirt off the floor and looked her way.

"You're going to love it, Mercedes! Rollercoasters are the best at night!" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Best time to die!" She added looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you…" He kissed her on the lips then pulled away. "… with these guns!" He added flexing his muscles causing Mercedes to laugh.

"Boy, you silly!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said holding his chest as if he was hurt bad.

"Mercedes?" She heard Rachel call out her name. She looked at Sam in shock as he looked at her. "Is that Sam in there with you? I don't think he's in his room!" She said before jiggling Mercedes door knob.

"Uh… Gimme a minute…I was just on the phone with him!" Mercedes lied as she frantically pushed him into her closet.

"Mercedes, just tell her!" Sam stated before she pushed the door closed. She sprayed the room with febreeze to eliminate that "just had sex" smell that was in the room.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Mercedes reminded her as she opened the door. Rachel looked into the room suspiciously but walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Your room smells nice as usual." Rachel stated before looking at Mercedes. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side causing Rachel to clear her throat. "I came to apologize… you were right earlier! I haven't been very supportive and I …I just want to apologize!" Mercedes looked over to the closet and sighed before sitting next to Rachel.

"Okay… I'm listening."

"I let how I felt about Sam cloud my better judgment. You deserve that movie role and I know you will do great!" Rachel stated smiling. "It was just hard seeing you and Sam getting close while nothing I did seem to work on him. You didn't even like him."

"Yes I did!" Mercedes responded looking at the closet again. "It was just complicated."

"Sorry about Aaron."

"It was for the best." Mercedes replied. They sat in silence for a minute before she spoke again. "We will find our true love one day!" She stated reaching over and patting Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled and hugged her.

"Let's make a promise not to let a man get between us again." She suggested. Mercedes looked over at the closet as it opened slightly she jumped and hugged Rachel tightly as she watched Sam tiptoe out the room.

"We will always be cool! No matter what happens, right?" She asked. Rachel pulled away and nodded before smiling and getting up.

"Right!" She walked to the door, opened it then turned. "Any plans tonight? Maybe we can go out clubbing like old times?"

"No… I actually have to drop by the studio tonight…" She lied just as Sam pretended to just come in. "Hey… there goes Sam!" She pointed.

"Oh! Hey… I just stepped out to check the mail but there was nothing there for me!" Sam lied. Rachel looked at him then at Mercedes and then back at Sam.

"Oh OK… I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me to a club?" Rachel asked shyly. Sam looked at Mercedes before returning a forced frown at Rachel.

"I already have a date with someone I met recently…" He looked at Mercedes who was glaring at him. "But I know someone perfect for you. Maybe I can set you…"

"Oh no…I hate being set up… I'll just go out myself!" She said before walking off. Mercedes sighed loudly shaking her head as Sam winked at her and went inside to shower. "What am I going to do with that boyfriend of mine?" She thought to herself before laying back on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9

***** I don't own the movie Magic Mike at all...or glee I guess...what the hell do I own...oh yeah these crazy fanfics I keep writing of these two. Anyway here's the date and I am going to post part 2 of their date. Let me know what you think of the date.*****

* * *

><p>Once Rachel left, Mercedes walked out of her room with her hair in a ponytail and a baseball cap with huge shades on. Sam was already outside waiting for her when she stepped out. He looked up at her and shook his head.<p>

"Really Mercedes?"

"What?" She asked looking at him confused. "You don't like my outfit?"

"You look great as usual." He said walking over to her and removing her shades. "It's dark out! Why would you need these?" He asked.

"I'm trying to be incognito!" She replied snatching them back from him. He shook his head at her and laughed as he hailed a cab for them. "I think we should buy you one too!"

"No thanks, I'll be fine!" He replied holding the door open for her once the cab pulled up.

"Suit yourself!" She replied once he got in. She smiled as she watched him reach over and hold her hand and scrolled thru his phone with his other hand. Last time they shared a ride together he was doing the same except this time he held her hand. This time he was her boyfriend. He must have felt her staring at him because he looked over at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."she lied. It was everything. He did really small things that made her tummy flip. Like that smile! The way he got excited over the smallest things. The way he looked at her, like she was everything.

"Well we're here!" He announced gleefully. "I'm thinking we ride all the rides, play games, and then eat and watch the fireworks." He added as he paid the driver. He held her hand as they got out and walked towards the entrance to pay. "Save eating for last so that we don't puke all over each other, you know!" Mercedes looked around nervously but gave him a reassuring smile. He noticed her nervousness and turned to her once they got in line. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good… I'm okay… I'm alright!" She replied before taking a deep breath and smiling at him. "I'm okay!"

"This will be fun, Mercedes! Promise!" He said pull her close to him by her waist. She smiled at his excitement and tiptoed to kiss him.

"Let's go have some fun then!"

"Awesome!" He kissed her before taking her hand in his and walking up to one of the booths. "Two all access bracelets please!" He said looking at the cashier. She looked at him with wide eyes and squealed causing Mercedes to cover her ears.

"OMG! You're Sam Evans!" She squealed again. The bubbly brunette bounced and squealed with glee as onlookers looked on. Mercedes tipped her hat low looking around as everyone tried to check out what the commotion was.

"Uh yeah… That's me!" Sam felt Mercedes hand slipping from his but he tightened his grip on it and rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Can I get those bracelets please?"

"OMG sorry… yes… OMG! Can you take a picture with me, please! I loved you in Magic Mike!" She stated handing Mercedes her phone without even looking her way.

"Didn't you have just one line, Sam?" Mercedes asked softly.

"Please just one picture!" She came running from the back of the booth and wrapped her arm around Sam. He smiled at Mercedes as she stepped back to take their picture. She took the picture and handed the phone back to the bubbly girl then stepped back. "Can you sign my uniform shirt?"

"Uh…. there's a line behind us."

"They can wait!" She replied turning around and handing him a marker. "Make it out to Sugar Motta! M...O...T...T...A!" Mercedes crossed her arms and watched as Sam signed the back of the girls uniform. "OMG thank you! Thank you! And here's your bracelets!" She handed them to Sam then squealed again. Sam walked over to Mercedes and took her hand again.

"I'm so sorry about that!" He apologized as they walked in.

"Wouldn't have happened if you were wearing shades and a cap like me!" Mercedes reminded him. Sam laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you're right!"

The rest of the date went great and without any issues. Just as Sam planned he dragged her to every ride, even the ones she was too scared to ride. She cried with fear on the rollercoaster ride but she still rode with him clinging to him as he shouted with excitement. They kissed on the Ferris wheel and bumped each other in the bumper cars. He won her a huge teddy bear hitting cans with baseballs. She bought them matching baseball caps that read "The diva" on hers and his said "The dork"!

"Why can't I be the diva?" Sam asked as they walked over to buy funnel cake to share.

"Say what now?" She asked as she checked out how the cap looked on her with her phone.

"Why am I the dork?" He asked smiling before ordering their funnel cake and waiting on it to be made.

"Come here." She stated pulling him as she took a selfie with him. She blew a kiss and he made a funny face. "See! This!" She showed him the picture as he laughed. "This is why you're the dork!"

"But you love it tho!" He said pulling her in for a kiss. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but it made her stomach flip. "Did she love it? Did she love him? Was it too soon to tell?" She thought to herself. Almost as if he heard her thoughts he stepped back.

"I was just joking, Mercedes!" He added.

"I know…" She tried to shake out her thoughts when she heard someone scream out his name.

"I hope you bought me one!" The guy in the Mohawk stated as they embraced.

"He didn't buy me!" Mercedes responded crossing her arms. Sam smiled and took her hand.

"Calm down, baby! He was talking about the cakes." He laughed. "By the way, this is my boy Puck, and Puck this is my lady Mercedes!" He introduced. Puck smiled and took Mercedes hand planting a kiss on it.

"I knew he couldn't afford to buy you, sexy!" Puck stated causing Mercedes to blush.

"I know that's right!"

"Stop flirting with my girl, Puck!" Sam stated pushing him and pulling Mercedes to him.

"My bad!" Puck said stepping away. Mercedes smiled as she watched the two of them talk. "So… where's the other one?"

"I tried, bro!"Sam replied reaching for the funnel cake. "She doesn't like hook ups."

"Were you talking about Rachel?" Mercedes asked looking at Sam and Puck. "This was your plan? To hook her up with him?" She asked looking at Puck as he ordered his own funnel.

"Yeah... what's wrong with him?" Sam asked. "Sure he's a little rough around the edges but he's Jewish just like her and they have a lot in common."

"Like what?" Mercedes asked. She doubted that Rachel and Puck had anything in common.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough for your friend?"Puck asked her. "From what I heard she's been a major cockblock and I can help you guys there!" Puck replied. Mercedes looked to Sam in shock hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed laughing and clutching his arm. "She's small but hits hard!"

"I can't believe you told him that!"

"That's all he told me!" Puck added frowning. "He won't tell me none of the juicy stuff."

"I think I deserve a kiss and apology for that!" Sam stated as he dove in to the funnel cake. Mercedes smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Luscious! Taste like strawberries!" He smiled into her lips. Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm out! You two lames are all in love and shit!" He grabbed his funnel cake and left. Sam smiled at his friend as they walked over to the field where others sat to watch the fireworks.

Unbeknownst to them Sugar had release the word that Sam Evans was there on a date. There was a person following them and taking their pictures the entire night. While they kissed and enjoyed the fireworks, their pictures were being taken and would soon be released to TMZ.


	10. Chapter 10

*****Here's the 2nd part of the date...there's a little bit of smut here so proceed with caution lol*****

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as she leaned into Sam's embrace. They watched the fireworks and fed each other funnel cakes. They were down to the last bite and Mercedes was stuffed so she scooped that last piece for him. He opened wide as she placed the last piece in his mouth.<p>

"That was really good." He said with his mouth full. Mercedes shook her head and dipped her finger in the powder sugar that was left on the plate and placed it on his nose. "Hey!" He shouted and dipped his finger in the powdered sugar as well.

"Stop talking with your mouth full." She laughed and dodged his attempt to do the same to her.

"No fair! You did it to me!" He exclaimed as she giggled. She stopped when she felt something wet hit her nose.

"Sam!" She shouted.

"What?" He asked with his eyes wide and his voice hitting a high pitch.

"You spit on —!" She screamed but stopped when she felt another drop hit her cheek. "Oh no!" She felt another drop. "It's raining!"

"It's raining?" He asked reaching up to the sky. And almost as if it were waiting on him to ask that, the rain began to pour down hard. Everyone began to scramble for shelter. Sam took off his jacket and threw it over Mercedes head. She smiled, clutching her teddy bear close to her and grabbed the other end covering his head as well as they ran back to the front entrance.

"Great! My hair is going to be a giant puff ball tomorrow!" Mercedes said removing her cap and shaking water out of her hair.

"Your hair looks nice like that." He said placing a loose strand behind her ear. She sighed and smiled at him before removing the ponytail and allowing her curls to hang loose and puffy.

"This hair is unruly when wet!" Mercedes said putting the cap back on. He stared at her as she tried to get the water out of her hair."What?"

"Thanks for doing this." He rubbed her arms to keep her warm and smiled at her. "I know you didn't want to come and I dragged you out here and everything was ruined with the rain and all…"

"I had fun, Sam!" She cut him off. "It's just water… other than the rain I really had fun today." She smiled nodding at him. He gave her a lopsided smile and looked at the teddy he won her that was damp at the moment. "Don't worry about teddy, I'll put him in the dryer and he'll be good as new." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Guess we need to find a cab ride home." He said looking as people ran to cabs that pulled up. "Wait right here." He said running out to stop a cab. She watched as he ran from cab to cab missing each by a second to another person.

"Sam!" Mercedes heard Puck scream and then honk his horn. Mercedes smiled as Sam spoke to Puck then came running back to her.

"He'll take us home!"

"Good, because you suck at getting cabs!" Mercedes said as they laughed and ran to the car. They all went up to the apartment together and found Rachel at the table on the verge of enjoying a drink alone. She looked as it she was dressed to party alone as well.

"You all got caught up in the rain?" She asked looking between the three of them and then stopped at Puck. "Who's this?"

"I was on my way home when I bumped into Sam and then it started raining on us."Mercedes lied. Sam and Puck looked at her and then jumped in.

"This is my friend Puck, he saw us walking and offered us a ride." Sam stated as Puck walked over to Rachel and took her hand.

"He mentioned he had a pretty roommate but he didn't tell me it was THE RACHEL BERRY, herself!" Puck said smiling at her. Sam looked at Mercedes and smiled as well. Mercedes could tell Sam prepped Puck. Nothing gets Rachel going more than talking about herself.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" She asked as she watched Puck kiss her hand. "Do you guys want to share a drink with me?"

"I'm actually going to shower and wash my hair…"Mercedes said. "I'll join you all when I'm done." Sam took a step towards her but she stopped him by shaking her head subtly and turning away.

"I guess I'll be right back, Rachel, you two get started while I get out of these wet clothes." He said following Mercedes. Rachel was busy flirting with Puck that she didn't even notice that they both had left. He walked into the bathroom shocking Mercedes. "Babe?" he said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Sam, you scared me!" She held her chest with her towel. He smiled and pulled her to him. "Come on, Sam! This isn't a good time."

"It's always a good time for a lil somethin' somethin'." He smiled before pushing her against the door and yanking her towel away. "Your hair looks sexy this way." He admired it before kissing her. Mercedes couldn't deny him as he trailed kisses down her always knew just the right thing to say to make her lose focus. And he knew the right places to kiss to get her going. He was on his way to sucking on her breast when they heard Puck and Rachel arguing. "Sam!"

"Just ignore them…I'll be quick! This is how he gets women…" He said kissing her and ignoring the argument. "They hate him at first then they can't stop loving him!" He went back up and kissed her. Mercedes sighed into his kisses and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you serious?" Rachel shouted. "You jerk!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and pushed Sam away.

"Sam… just go mediate till I'm done, okay?" She asked him. He stared into her brown eyes and sighed before stepping away. She opened the door and allowed him to step out.

"What's going on, guys?" Mercedes heard him ask as she shut the door behind her. She knew that she had to tell Rachel about her and Sam that night because she couldn't keep this up any longer. When she got out the shower she found Sam had changed and was drinking with Puck on the couch. Just when she was about to ask where Rachel was she stepped out of her room with her drink in hand and rolled her eyes at Puck. She followed Rachel to the kitchen and poured herself a drink as well.

"So…"

"He's a jerk! We have absolutely nothing in common! Why in the world did Sam think I would date someone like him?" Rachel stated cutting her off. Mercedes could tell that Rachel was already a little bit tipsy so she took her drink from her. "Why doesn't he like me?"

"Who?" Mercedes asked pretending not to know she was referring to Sam.

"You know who? It's like I don't even exist to him." she whined. "And then he sets me up with…" she points to where they were seated laughing and drinking. "that?"

"What's wrong with Puck?" she asked knowing she could list a couple things she didn't like about him off the bat, but he was charming and got away with it.

"For one, he claims that because he's worked on the big screen that he's better than me! Me! He called me a small time broadway star!" she shouted and grabbed the drink from Mercedes hand and downed it. "But…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I feel stupid if I say it out loud." she shook her head and poured more in her cup. Mercedes leaned on the counter and crossed her arms and then smiled.

"You think he's cute, don't you?" she asked and laughed when Rachel blushed. "This is crazy! I've never pegged you for the type to like bad boys."

"Me neither…he just looks like something I can fix up. Like a project!" she said before taking a sip. "But I can't get over his inflated ego!"

"Is it because it's bigger than yours?" Mercedes asked laughing.

"I don't have a big ego…at least I don't think I do! I just believe in myself and I see nothing wrong with that!" she smiled and walked out to the living rest of the night they all drank and joked the night away and Mercedes and Sam had to stop Rachel and Puck from arguing the entire night until she went to her room enraged with Puck. Sam offered the couch to Puck for him to sleep because he was pissy drunk.

"I'm going to bed!" Mercedes announced looking at Sam seductively. Sam looked at Puck and gave him a pat on the back and jumped over the couch. Mercedes laughed and ran for his bedroom. He scurried after her and smiled when he saw her undressing in his room. He turned to lock the door before stripping down to join her. She was drunk and she could tell that he was drunk as well as he almost tripped on his pants. "Slow down Sam! I'm not going anywhere." she laughed as he got on top of her.

"Time to pay the Piper!" he said kissing her. She could taste the liquor on his lips as they kissed each other passionately. She rolled him over till she was on top of him and placed kisses down his chest. She looked up at him as he looked at her anticipating her doing the one thing she always said she wouldn't. She wasn't sure what she was doing as she held his penis in her hand and stroked it with her hand. He eyes rolled to the back of his head when she placed kisses on the tip and down the shaft. Mercedes smiled when he hissed and ran his hand through his hair. She took a deep breath and placed him in her mouth. He pumped up into her mouth almost causing her to gag. She stopped and laughed and tried again but she still gagged again. He stopped her and pulled her to him and smiled. "It's okay, practice makes perfect!" she smiled shyly kissing him. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and placed it on then helped her position herself on it.

"Sam…" she moaned as she slid down on it slowly. He grabbed her breast and attempted to suck on her nipple as she began to bounce and grind on him. Mercedes placed her hands in her hair holding them away from her face as he allowed his hands to roam and squeeze every inch of her. She looked down at him and could tell that he was enjoying the view and having her on top riding him.

"I love your hair like that!" he said as he thrusted up into her. Mercedes smiled and bent down to kiss him. He smacked her on the ass a couple times and then rolled her over till he was on top. He placed her legs over his shoulder and kissed her ankles, continuing to give her slow deep strokes. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and smiled as she bit her bottom lip. She loved how he knew what drove her crazy. Within minutes she was coming and screaming into the pillow. He snatched the pillow away and kissed her, jerking into her a few more times before groaning and falling on top of her.

"You're trying to kill me?" Mercedes asked as he got up and tossed the condom in his wastebasket. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her forehead, nose then her lips before rolling to the side and pulling her close.

"How would I live without you?" he replied softly before falling asleep. She looked up at him and smiled. He always said the sweetest things. She grabbed her phone to check the time but saw the selfie they took at the carnival. He was so silly and kept her laughing. Mercedes looked over at him and smiled. She kissed him softly and snuggled into him.

"I think I done lost it and fell in love with you, Sam Evans!" she said softly assuming he was asleep.

The next morning they woke up to the sound of Rachel screaming for Puck to get out of their apartment. Mercedes jumped out of Sam's bed putting her clothes back on and with Sam followed close behind.

"Great…what did he do now?" Sam said as they walked out to the living room watching Puck cover himself with his clothes. Mercedes looked on in shock as Rachel covered her body with her blanket and threw his clothes at him. "Whoa! What happened?"

"She's crazy!" Puck said as he dressed himself. Mercedes looked away as they began to argue. She prayed that this wasn't what it looked like and that they did not have sex last night. The look on Sam's face said he was praying the same thing. Rachel looked embarrassed and Puck looked pissed the hell off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright y'all the story is coming to an end. As I told you all before it was a short story that was supposed to be a one shot. Next chapter will be the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing y'all.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes rubbed her temples as it pounded and looked between Rachel and Puck waiting for one of them to explain what was going on. The TV was on and the volume was not helping her hangover at all. Knowing how drunk they all were last night she prayed nothing happened between the two of them.<p>

"Any of y'all going to share what the hell happened?" Mercedes asked muting the TV and crossing her arms.

"Look sexy mama—"

"Watch it Puck!" Sam said cutting him off lifting one index finger at him and rubbing his temple with his other hand. Puck raised his hand in surrender and corrected himself.

"My bad bro…" He apologized causing Rachel to look at Mercedes with confusion. "Look… I was chilling on the couch minding my own business and checking out your pay per view porn—"

"Say what now?" Mercedes asked placing her hands on her hips and stepping towards him. This guy had some nerve. She didn't care if he was Sam's friend because he was crossing so many boundaries and ignoring lines.

"Chill out!" Puck said immediately stepping back. "I didn't get to pick one because she came out claiming she couldn't sleep and we watched some chick flick." He pointed over to Rachel. "I almost grew a vagina!" Sam and Mercedes looked over to their roommate who was looking down at her foot.

"Alcohol gives me nightmares." She confessed with her eyes closed as if she wanted to erase the visual she was getting.

"Okay so… explain how you two ended up naked?" Sam asked looking at Rachel.

"She jumped me! She wanted the SAW that bad, bro!" Puck stated shocking Sam and Mercedes alike. "Yeah… she practically raped me!"

"That's absurd, Noah!"Rachel stated charging towards Puck. "You took advantage of me knowing I was drunk!"

"Wait who the hell is Noah?" Mercedes asked looking at Sam as he pointed over to Puck and shook his head.

"That is total crap!" Puck looked at Mercedes. "I asked her repeatedly if she was sure about it since she was drunk…"

"You knew I was drunk! You should have said no!"

"Rachel, those are big accusations!" Sam said stepping to her. She looked up at and then at Mercedes and sighed before looking away.

"Look… I…I… really don't remember what-" she stopped mid sentence as they all looked at the TV. Mercedes stared in shock as pictures of her and Sam kissing flashed the screen. "Mercedes, put the volume back up!" Mercedes ignored her and looked over at Sam as he ran his hand thru his hair. Rachel stomped over to the TV and manually raised the volume on the TMZ cast and glared their way.

"I was so shocked seeing him here and I think he was with his girlfriend!" Sugar said smiling and running her hand thru her hair. "He was nice enough to take a picture with me." She showed the picture Mercedes took. "I didn't know his girlfriend was a celebrity too!"

"What's crazy is that we have pictures of Sam Evans jogging with a brunette some mornings ago and then saw him step out with his co-star Mercedes Jones. And remember how he said there was nothing going between him and the R&B star." One of them stated. Puck looked over at Sam then at Rachel who glared at Mercedes.

"He was a stripper in Magic Mike… ladies love that." Sam sighed and shook his head as they listened.

"This might be a publicity stunt for the movie."

"Or they might really be a couple."

"No…after seeing them at the carnival, looking so adorable, it's obvious they are more than co-stars." Mercedes sighed loudly as pictures of them kissing, playing games, feeding each other funnel cakes and even pictures of them running from the rain. "Look how he protects her with his jacket!"

"Look at how she had to tiptoe to kiss him!"

"Really Mercedes?" Rachel turned off the TV and glared at her. "What other lies have you been telling me?"

"Stop screaming!" Mercedes said raising her hand up. Her head was killing her and her mind was still spinning and replaying what they said about them.

"Sam?" She looked over at him. "Did Puck know too?"

"Yeah I knew."

"So everyone knew but me! And we are supposed to be friends!"

"Rachel chill…"

"So is this why you left Aaron, just so you can… do…" She paused and covered her mouth and still clutching the blanket around her. "I'm going to be sick."

"Honestly Rachel that's none of your business."

"Are you guys about to have a cat fight, cause I can really get into seeing that right now." Puck said then sat down.

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it Rachel!" Sam said shocking Mercedes and Rachel. He stepped closer to Rachel. "We are together and in love!"

"In love?" Rachel asked. "In love?"

"Say what now?" Mercedes asked. Sam turned and smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah… I fell in love with you too!" Sam said walking over to her. "I heard you last night." Mercedes blushed forgetting that Rachel and Puck were both in the room looking at them.

"I… wasn't sure yet… I…"

"Your eyes are sure!" He said giving her a lopsided smile and kissing her.

"I'm going to be sick!" Rachel said fleeing towards the bathroom. Puck got up and followed her to the bathroom. "Get out pervert!"

"Relax! I'm just trying to help you!" Mercedes heard him reply.

"That went well, right?" Sam asked rubbing her arms. She placed her head on his chest as it pounded.

"That was not how I wanted things to go down." She replied and flinched at the sound of Rachel puking.

"We looked good on the TV tho!" Sam said just as someone knocked on the door. He looked at her and kissed her forehead and walked over to the door. Mercedes rubbed her temples and followed him.

"Package for Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones." The UPS man stated. Sam smiled and took the package and signed for it before closing the door.

"Our scripts are here!" He said flinching at the sound of Rachel puking still and Puck complaining about how gross it was.

"Already?" She asked taking the package from him and reading the first page. "Sam?"

"Sup?" He asked looking up at her as she read over the cover.

"Why does this say filming is in L.A.?"she asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I want to take the time and thank everyone that has been reading this and reading over again since you already read it on tumblr lol. Thank you. This is the "Finale". I know many wanted this to go longer and wanted to go on this lengthy journey but I think this ending was a great one for the couple. Hope you all enjoy and review. Thanks again. (Foul language and light smut).**

* * *

><p>"Did you fuck her?" she asked him. He swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair as he paced. She could tell he was struggling with answering this question so she repeated it again. "Did you fuck her? Answer me?" she asked standing in front of him and daring him to look at her. He looked at her with his emerald colored eyes pleading for her to not ask that question again. She shook her head and blinked away a tear that was begging to fall from her eyes. She turned towards the small brunette that was sitting on the bed with the bed sheets covering her body. "What about you? You have anything to say?" she asked stomping towards her. The girl flinched anticipating a punch or slap to come across her face.<p>

"Look, let us explain!" she said getting up and still holding on to the sheets. "I don't want to say it's not what it looks like…"

"It's exactly what it looks like, Amy!" she cut her off. "What _it _looks like is that my so called best friend was just having sex with my ex!"

"Sasha…no…it's not—" he said stepping up to her and taking her hand. She snatched her hand away from him.

"No! Nick! Don't you…"she stopped and pointed at him. "Don't touch me!" she said with her eyes closed as the tear fell from her eyes. "I came back to give you a chance, like you asked! And I come here and catch you…" she took a deep breath and shook her head. "Both of you are dead to me!" she pointed to the both of them then turned on her heels and left.

"CUT!" Will shouted. Mercedes turned and smiled as everyone clapped. "That's a wrap for today!" he said as everyone started to gather around. "Mercedes, I think that was your best work yet! You're a natural!"

"Thanks Will!" she beamed and looked over at Sam as he smiled proudly.

They were weeks into filming for the movie and at first Mercedes struggled but Sam was there to help her every step of the way. She ended up losing a good friend for this opportunity so she really didn't want to mess it up.

She remembered looking at the script as if it couldn't have been real. She was really going to star in a movie. She was really going to be the lead actress in a movie where she got to sing and act with her boyfriend. The same boyfriend that was staring at her as if she had just asked a stupid question. "Why does this say filming is in Los Angeles, Sam?"

"Uh, I thought you knew that already? That's why I only agreed to a six month lease." he replied.

"No you didn't Sam!" she shook her head. "How am I supposed to leave her with no help on the rent?" she asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

She remembered when Rachel came out of the bathroom from puking her brains out with a towel wrapped around her body. Puck followed behind her looking as if he was about to puke himself. Mercedes looked at the script again and then over at Sam.

"Did I just hear you say that you're leaving?" Rachel asked looking between Sam and Mercedes.

"I literally just found out myself."

"Bro, I'm going to leave! You have enough drama and not enough cat fights!" Puck said giving Sam dap before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Jerk!"

"You were calling me Daddy Saw last night!" he said blowing a kiss her way and running for the door as Rachel threw the cordless phone at him. He slammed the door just in time to miss it shattering to pieces and falling to the floor.

"How are you two even friends?" She huffed looking over at Sam.

"I still wonder how Mercedes is your friend…but here we are." Sam replied smiling smugly at her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked at Sam in shock. "I am a great friend to Mercedes! She is the bad friend! She is the one that stabbed me in the back numerous times! She is the one that slept with you behind my back! You should be wondering why I am friends with her 'cause with friends like these, who needs enemies!"

"Say what now?" Mercedes interjected looking at Rachel completely confused. How did she end up being the bad friend when she was always concerned with Rachel and her feelings about the entire situation?

"Rache, Mercedes didn't do anything wrong!"

"Whatever!" she replied shaking her head. "You can't leave anyway! Your name is on the lease and it's legally binding!" Rachel said crossing her arms. Mercedes tried to hold the laugh that was trying to burst out of her.

"I signed a contract for the movie, and that's legally _binding_ as well!"

"Too bad, you're going to have to quit the movie!"

"Bitch what?"

"Rache, are you crazy?" Sam asked. Mercedes was mentally counting to calm her nerves because she was two minutes away from slap boxing Rachel.

"You break the lease and I'll sue!"

"You'll sue me? Over six months of rent? You would really do that, Rachel?"

"Yes! It's not personal…it's business!" Rachel added not backing down. "Consider it a favor I'm doing you because I am sure the movie is going to flop anyway!" Mercedes wasn't sure when or how it all started but all she knew is that she slapped Rachel really hard. Mercedes was shocked that the petite brunette lunged at her and caused them both to fall and roll around on the ground. They pulled on each others hair and slapped each other a couple times before Mercedes pinned her to the ground hitting her some more. She felt Sam try to pull her off but she pushed him away. Rachel's towel was lost in the tussle so she was shielding her nudity and trying to cover her face as Mercedes continued to hit her.

"Hey, I left my cellphone…Oh shit!" Mercedes remembered hearing Puck exclaim before slamming the door behind him and running to help Sam pull them apart.

"You know what! Leave! Both of you, out of my apartment! I don't need you!" Rachel shouted as Puck carried her away. Mercedes huffed and puffed as she ran her hands through her hair then stomped past Sam to her bedroom. Sam followed behind her and watched as she began to pack her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching her throw items from her closet towards her bed where her luggage lay opened.

"What does it look like?"

"I see…but where are you going?" he asked as she continued to stomp around the room throwing things in her luggage. "I mean, where are we going?"

"_We're leaving_…just like she wants!" she paused and looked at him breathing harder then she was when they were fighting. Sam chewed the side of his lip and nodded before walking over to her and pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry!" he said placing his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

That was weeks ago! They did leave that night and went to a hotel before purchasing a ticket for LA. Mercedes hated that it had to come to blows between them but she still didn't regret it. She was living the life of a star in Hollywood and it was what they had dreamed of. She knew Rachel just couldn't handle the fact that Mercedes was the one getting the stardom when in high school Rachel was the one voted most likely to succeed.

Mercedes looked over at Sam as he drove to their apartment from the set. He felt her looking his way and smiled before reaching for her hand and linking his with hers. He was definitely worth it all especially since he was tanning up from the L.A. sun. He was just extra sexy and performing with him on set made her really want to skip movie night. Usually when they got home they'd eat and watch a good movie together on the couch but the minute they stepped in Mercedes pounced on him.

"Mercedes!" he said holding on to her as she kissed all over his neck.

"Take these off!" she instructed pulling off his shirt. He smiled down at her and pulled off his shirt as she reached down for his belt buckle.

"Hey hey…slow down!" he shrieked. She smiled at him as she stepped back and took off her shirt and then threw it his way, something he told her that he loved when she did. It landed on his face as he peeked at her walking seductively towards their bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and ran behind her as they fell on the bed. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet!" she smirked before pulling him down for a kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip pulling on it as she wrapped her legs around him. "Mmmm!" she moaned as he slid his hand down her thigh and gave it a nice squeeze. She tilted upwards grinding on his erection.

"You're killing me right now." he growled in her ear as he kissed her neckline. She smiled as he continued to kiss down her center and groping her breast on his way down. She inhaled deeply as he past her belly button planting wet kisses through his path. She held her breath till he inserted his tongue inside her folds, flicking lightly at her wetness. She exhaled and closed her eyes as Sam blissfully took her to place only they knew. Running her fingers through his hair and pushing him further in was almost second nature to her at this point. When they were in the zone, nothing else mattered. She thought of nothing else but Sam and his glorious lips and big strong hands. He gripped her butt and slurped away as if it were the last drop of milk from his favorite bowl of Lucky Charms. As she quivered he pushed her legs further apart pinning them to her chest as he plunged in deeper. She squirmed and pulled on his hair trying to get away as he held on tighter to her.

"Sssssss….Ammmmmm!" she muttered as he finally pulled away dropping his pants and placing a condom on before pushing her legs back to her chest again. He smiled at her and kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his lips as he penetrated slow and deep. Even though they'd been intimate several times now it still felt like the first time. He still gazed into her eyes as if she was the only woman he'd ever want to make love to. He still whispered how beautiful he thought she was. He still told her that he loved her as he went in and out of her. Yes he was definitely worth it all. She had no regrets.

-A year later-

"Bro, how's things going?" Puck asked. Sam smiled because it had been a long time since he last saw his friend. In fact, last time was when Puck helped them get their things out of Rachel's apartment. Seeing that he came to L.A. for their movie premiere made Sam really happy since he missed having his friend around.

"It's all been great, I'm hoping to see you at the movie premiere!" Sam said before sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, we'll be there! Even if I have to drag her!" Puck said causing Sam to frown.

"Who's we?" he asked.

"Look, I know you all fell out with Rachel but after everything went down with you all…I kinda moved in to help her out and next thing I knew she was in my bed again." Puck said placing his hands in a Saw motion to indicate that they'd been sexing.

"Wow! Was she sober this time?" Sam asked laughing. Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"She was always sober! Trust me! Chicks dig me!" he replied. "Speaking of chicks, where's wifey?" he asked. Sam smiled thinking of Mercedes, although they weren't married they pretty much acted as a married couple. They argued, made love, traveled, joked around like married couples and even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she was ready for it.

"Mercedes is at a meeting. Her album is the soundtrack to the movie so she has a bit more meetings then I do." Sam replied. Sam and Puck sat and talked for a couple more minutes before they parted. "Look, I'll talk to Mercedes about you bringing Rachel to the movie premiere but make sure she acts right."

"I got this!" Puck said as they walked away.

The movie premiere went great. Mercedes saw Rachel with Puck and completely ignored her and hugging Puck. Sam could see Rachel was seething but she didn't say a word as they walked by to talk to other people who held Mercedes hand as they walked the red carpet and posed for pictures. As they posed, Sam couldn't help but remember the first time he walked the red carpet with her and how nervous she was. And now she was answering questions like a pro.

"Mercedes…Mercedes…this way please!" they shouted. Sam smiled with his hands in his pocket as he watched her pose.

"Sam…Sam…when are you two going to get married?" someone asked. Sam laughed at the shocked look on Mercedes face.

"Sam, don't answer that!" she said laughing nervously and looking at the photographers. Sam looked towards the photographers and took his hand out of his pocket holding a little black box. The crowd gasped as they saw the box causing her to turn around. Her eyes widened as Sam went down on one knee and smiled at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as cameras flashed. Mercedes stood in shock as a tear fell from her eye.

"Sam…Evans…you are crazy!"

"Is that a yes?" he asked looking nervously at the crowd and then back to her. She smiled covering her lips with her hand before extending the left one to him.

"It's a hell yes!" she nodded as everyone cheered.


End file.
